


WHERE DO WE GO FROM HERE?

by ksstarfire



Series: I Never Saw It Coming - Letters Series [3]
Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Boys In Love, Falling In Love, M/M, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 02:02:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8184838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksstarfire/pseuds/ksstarfire
Summary: Part 3 of the Letters series





	

“Your Hutch.”  
Do you have any idea what reading that did to me?  
How my heart leapt up in my throat?  
And how… other parts of me… leapt too!  
God Hutch, just reading your letter, I feel like my fondest wish has been granted.  
I had hoped but never thought you might have felt the same.  
Why did we waste so much time?  
We’ve always been so able to talk about anything.  
Why not this?  
Maybe it’s the times, yanno?  
Just because you and I might be okay with it, because we DO love each other,  
I guess not everyone would be.  
As to where do we go from here?  
Anywhere and everywhere you want to go.  
Sign me up.  
I’m all in.  
I am  
Your Starsk.


End file.
